Nova Crystallis
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since Fang and Vanille were sealed. Lightning was cursed by the goddess Etro with Immortality and was forced to watch as her friends died around her. Soon she closed off her heart, and became ruler of Nova Chrysalia where she created the Eternal Empire and became the Immortal Empress. Yet the world would change one day. Fang x Lightning
1. Introduction

_Okay I've been meaning to work on a Final Fantasy XIII story for a while I just wasn't sure what I wanted to work on. My goal is to see this one on TV Tropes or something similar. It's going to be awesome. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do at first, I've beating Lightning returns, but I still haven't beating Final Fantasy XIII yet, I'm on disc three though. It's just I'm going to replay it because I didn't grind appropriately, but that's because the story is so beautiful you known. I was captivated by the graphics and everything. Anyways enough rambling here is the first chapter._

 _Anyways this takes place at the end of the first game when Fang and Vanille go into their Crystal Stasis. Etro will be mentioned a lol, and though out of character, she makes Lightning timeless not aging or dying. You'll see what I mean. Anyways please review, and tell me what you think._

 _ **Line Break**_

How long has it been since those two had entered their Crystal Stasis? Lightning had stopped counting the years. Everything seemed like so long ago. After Fang and Vanille had entered their Crystal Stasis, Lightning had vowed to get them out of it. Thinking back on it, Lightning wanted to laugh.

Crystal Stasis was a blessing in disguise. All you did was dream, not realizing what was going on in the world around you. Lightning however was cursed. Cursed by Etro with the one thing no mortal should ever have. Lightning was "blessed" with Immortality. She never aged, and the few times Lightning had actually tried to kill herself, she would heal. She was truly immortal forced to live while everybody around her dies.

The first to go was Sazh, kind old Sazh. Lightning could still see the look on his face. He died at the age of seventy. Laying in his bed, his afro having greyed. His aged face smiling. Those kind old eyes looking on all his friends and family. When they landed on her, Lightning remembered that the oldest member of the group had smiled.

The second to go was Snow, the big oaf who had married her sister. In his old age he had let his hair grown out, and he grow a beard. They were both white, and time had been kind to him. He had passed on in his sleep. Lightning could hardly believe it. At eighty years of age, he had died. It came as a shock. Never to hear Snow act like a goof, or see that smile on his face.

It was only a few months later before Serah herself passed on. This one hit Lightning the hardest. There were somethings Lightning couldn't protect her sister from, the finality of death was one of them. Lightning had cried near her sister's bed, surrounded by the children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren of Snow and Serah.

Her sister was the one who told her not to cry, that it would be alright. She died with a smile on her face. It wasn't fair, it was never fair.

It was probably around this time that Lightning began to feel a boiling rage and hatred. This hatred all at the goddess Etro. It was her fault Lightning had to suffer like this. That she had to watch her friends and family die. Yet buried underneath all that was a deep self-loathing. Lightning was starting to see herself as a monster. A monster that couldn't age, a monster that watched her friends die.

Finally the last member of her mortal friends to die was Hope. He had come a long way from the young teen that Lightning had remembered. Oh Hope was the youngest of the group, and he had found a wife. Both of them had children. Lightning couldn't even remember Hope's wife. Yet, she remembered when Hope had died.

That stupid kid in his seventies died with only his wife and Lightning around his death bed. The last thing he said to Lightning was that he was sorry that he was leaving Lightning alone. That stupid idiot said something like that. He should have just concentrated on passing on.

At first with all of Lightning's friends gone, she tried to focus on visiting their descendants while trying to free to free Fang and Vanille. She watched as Sazh's son died, as his daughter died, and so on and so on. Each time Lightning grew colder and colder.

Finally she could no longer take it. She shut her emotions down. She no longer visited the decedents, no longer cared for living in this world. She cut herself off from the world, traveling around all of Gran Pulse. Still she tried to find a way to free Vanille and Fang the two friends who gave her a tiny sliver of hope.

Since her friends died, one hundred years passed, then another hundred, then two hundred. As the centuries passed Lightning began to lose hope that she would ever be able to free her two friends stuck in Crystal Stasis.

At first legends began to spread about Lightning, a savior of people who was immortal. She wondered around on a majestic horse. Yet those legends changed when finally a thousand years passed.

Lightning could no longer contain the rage that had been simmering for one thousand years. Finally she became blinded by rage. What happened next was the birth of a demon. Lightning had destroyed the city of New Oreba. They had been able to make the land fertile again, yet it was all wiped away in a single instant. What Lightning had done was something that many of the residents of Gran Pulse would never forgive. Nobody survived, and New Oreba and the surrounding area for miles was glass. That's all it was glass. It was now impossible for something to grow there.

After having destroyed New Oreba, Lightning went into a hibernation state very similar to Crystal Stasis. Yet at the same time it wasn't similar. She became covered in the crystals of a Cie'th.

Two thousand years passed before Lightning actually emerged from her crystal slumber. People tried to build around her crystal, and she became worshipped as both a goddess and a demon.

When she finally did emerge, it wasn't to a peaceful scene but by an attack that came from a group known as the Order of Salvation. Apparently they followed the god of light Bhunivelze, who saw Lightning as unclean. He hoped to destroy Lightning while she slept, but the fighting caused her to awaking.

Lightning couldn't bear to watch as innocent people were slaughtered. The guilt of having destroyed New Oreba still fresh in her mind, she sought salvation. According to information from the Order of Salvation Lightning just walked through their soldiers. All she walked past were killed by her shadow.

The surviving members of the Order of Salvation retreated. Lightning though decided to lead the people away from what the area around New Oreba became known as, The Wasteland. She led the people on a long exodus.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Nova Chrysalia, a land that Etro had made for specifically for Lightning. It was there that Lightning developed what would become known as the Eternal Empire, looking for ways to kill both Etro and Bhunivelze. Residing in her floating palace known as the Ark, Lightning became known as the Eternal Empress.

The world soon entered a stasis. Around the crystal statues of Vanille and Fang, the Republic of Grand Pulse was born 500, years after the fall of Cocoon. Further away was the religious and militaristic nation of the Order of Salvation. Then on the continent of Nova Chrysalia was the Eternal Empire lead by the Immortal Empress Lightning.

Events would soon be set in motion that would forever shatter the stasis of the world.


	2. Chapter One

_Okay guys so here is the true first chapter. The other one was an introduction. Lightning will have flashbacks and the likes, but I hope you enjoy this one. I'm working out everything, but I will say that this will be something I try to work on everyday though it might take me a month to finish. My goal is to get this fic to be over 20,000 words. This takes place during 10000 AF._

 _ **Line Break**_

It was nighttime, and Lightning had decided to descend from the Ark. She had two palaces both in the two major cities of the Eternal Empire. She would soon be leaving to go on another journey to the capital of the Republic of Gran Pulse.

Currently though Lightning just listened as the people of Yusnaan celebrated. She watched silently as the lights danced below the city, and the people shouted in joy. In her own hands she held a wine glass. Lightning hardly visited the city as much as she should. It just wasn't for her, the crowds of people.

If anything Lightning liked the quiet of the Dead Dunes or the Wildlands. When she couldn't stand being on the Ark, Lightning would always just head to one of those two locations. It still amazed Lightning how different each of the cultures devolved to be.

Generally speaking Lightning let them govern themselves. Only intervening when the people needed her too. Otherwise she would be wandering to other locations of Gran Pulse.

Sighing Lightning gives the city of Yusnaan one last look before a bright light appears, and Lightning was traveling back to the Ark. The moment she arrived at the Ark, the quiet became immediately known. It was a stark contrast to the revelry of Yusnaan. Lightning enjoyed it far more.

She had to gather up somethings, specifically her true outfit. It had been modified to resemble her old one. Sighing she stripped before putting it on. After all these years Lightning didn't need weapons. With her age she had become a master at magic. Still though she grabbed Crimson Blitz. She took one last look at the Ark, feeling like it would probably be the last time she sees it.

Finally Lightning turns away, and she vanishes again. A second later she ends up in the second major city of the Eternal Empire, Luxerion. Both during the day and during the night it was a quiet city, but still there were too many people for Lightning. Luxerion was the only city that connected to the capital city of the Republic of o Grand Pulse New Eden, through the use of a train station.

It had recently just started becoming warm, spring having just arrived. During winter the people of Luxerion had taking to quiet worship of the Eternal Empress. Lightning frowned, slipping a strand of rose pink hair behind her ear. She didn't know how she felt being worshipped. For one thing it felt wrong to her, but for another it kept them from worshipping Etro or Bhunivelze.

A frown mars Lightning's face at the mention of Bhunivelze. The Order of Salvation has been too quiet in recent years. They were planning something Lightning knew it. But what were they planning?

Lightning sighed, closing her eyes leaning against the wall. Her clothing was covered by the robe she wore, while a hood covered her face. It had been awhile since she had gone out without anything like this. The last time was a good four thousand years. The people had bowed to her as she passed on the streets, and Lightning found it to be distressing.

Finally the train arrived, stopping with the screeching of the metal breaks. The doors opens and a group of people come out. Lightning passes by them entering the train. Looking around, she found that she was one of the only passengers. The people of the Eternal Empire hated traveling. They were content with their lifestyle, and Lightning couldn't really blame them. Ten thousand years since the fall of Cocoon, and only three nations had arisen. Two of which had relations if not a cool relation.

However the Order of Salvation was an enemy to both the Eternal Empire and the Republic of Gran Pulse. Pirates, hired by the Order of Salvation were a constant threat around the waters of Nova Chrysalia.

The doors closed and the train sped off to the capital of the Republic of Gran Pulse, New Eden. Again Lightning thoughts turned to Fang and Vanille. It had been a good five thousand years since she had actually visited them. It pained her all the times she saw them in a Crystal Stasis.

Lightning still held the hope that Fang and Vanille would get out of the Crystal Stasis, but it was killing her inside. She clenched her hand into a fist, her nails cutting into her skin causing a trickle of blood before they healed a millisecond later. _'How long do you two have to keep me waiting?'_

A few hours passed as the train sped along to New Eden. All the time Lightning looked out the window lost in her thoughts. Soon though the train came into view of New Eden. The city was large, large sprawling towers made up the top view, while below that was smaller buildings likely shops and houses. Close to the center of New Eden was a walled off section that was the government section. A large building looking like the shape of a star stood there.

Suddenly it began to rain. Lightning the actually lightning flashed, followed by the loud roar of thunder. It made the city lights blend together as if they were water colors. The tempeture dropped and Lightning shivered, pulling her robe closer around her. She couldn't stand cold temperatures.

Finally the train stopped, and Lightning got out, passing by other people who got on the train. Something must have happened recently because of the Guardian Corps that stood guard near the entrance. The Republic of Gran Pulse was modeled after the government of Cocoon, and the people of RGP were content with that.

Still it made Lightning's stomach twist that they would try to recreate the system she and her friends had destroyed. She silently made her way past the guards, who eyed her with suspicion. If only they knew she was the Eternal Empress they would have been bowing before her.

Lightning was perhaps the oldest living person on Gran Pulse. She had seen wars, fought in them herself. _'Keep smiling soldier girl'_ Sazh voice seemed to echo in her head. It was the last words that he had actually said before he died. Lightning clenched her fist.

She was never able to forget her friends, no matter how much she wished she could. They always haunted her, always made her toss and turn. Then there was the dreams she had of talking to Etro. A scowl formed across her face. She hated Etro, the goddess how had cursed her. Etro never really explained why she did it. She just dropped vague hints.

It would have been merciful to just let her die, instead of making her watch as people died around her. She sighed again. It never really made much sense why she thought these thoughts. She couldn't really close her heart off to the pain. She had been able to keep her heart frozen to personal issues, to personal relations, only helping people out but without any compassion.

It wasn't long before Lightning arrived at the gate that would lead her to the government sector. Barbed wire covered the top of the wall. In the towers Lightning could see Guardian Corps Marksman, and the doors were guarded by Guardian Crops Gunners. When Lightning approached the gate, one of the Gunners walked over to her.

"Ma'am this is a restricted area, I need to ask you to show me some ID, or leave the premises immediately." The gunner ordered. Lightning sighed not wanting to reveal who she was but had to. Pulling down the hood of her robe, she revealed her face to them. The surrounding Guardian Corps members all straightened.

"Please wait here." The gunner said, shaking slightly. He walked a few feet away before using a com device built inside his helmet. "Yes, it's the Eternal Empress." The soldier waited for a few moments. "Are you sure? But… No sir… Okay." Finally he turned back to Lightning.

"I'm sorry, but the government district is closed." The Gunner told her. Lightings eyes narrowed. The government district was hardly ever closed. Unless something happened. Suddenly Lightning felt her gut wrench.

"That's unfortunate, but I came here to see the Crystal Pillar." She simply stated. Lightning watched his reaction, noticing that he tensed. It wasn't a secret that the Eternal Empresses friends were the Crystal Pillar.

"I'm sorry you're still not allowed in. If you do not leave soon, we'll be forced to escort you." Lightning just stayed stationary, waiting to see what they would do. The soldier shook, before grabbing her by the shoulder. Lightning let him lead her a few yards away.

"My Empress, something strange is happening. The Republic of Gran Pulses government seems to be experimenting with the Crystal Pillar." Lightning nodded, this soldier was one of the agents that she had posted in the Republic of Gran Pulse, not trusting that the government at all. He handed her a key card.

"Good work, make sure you leave and head back to the Eternal Empire." She stated.

The gunner nodded, slipping away from Lightning to the train station. Lightning on the other hand looked at the large gate that would lead into the government sector.

She gathered magic around her, the brand on her chest growing an eerie blue and red. Lightning grunted in pain. Her brand had become outlined by the jagged rough Cie'th crystals. Every time she used magic now, they would dig deep into her chest. When this happens they sometimes bled, other times they didn't.

Finally when enough magic had been gathered, Lightning relased it in a large sphere the size of Atomos. She launches it at the gate, causing a large cylinder sphere of magic rise up. Dust and debris obscure the vision of the Guardian Corps, and Lightning rushes forward.

She quickly unsheathes Crimson Blitz, before thrusting the sword forward. It pierces through the armor of a Gunner, blood pooling around the wound. Lightning waits, watching as the life drains out of him. Her face was impassive, and her eyes held a cool calculating gaze.

She finally pulls the sword out, letting the body drop to the floor with a thud. Lightning had no illusions that this would be enough to spark a war. A scowl mars her face as she rushes forward, cutting down any of the Guardian Corps soldiers that get in her way.

Yet the government of the GRP knew that Lightning's friends were the Crystal Pillar. _'I won't let anything happen to you two, you're the last connection of my life before.'_ She stated in her head.

Behind her she could hear the sound of alarms going off and the rushing of feet, as commanders shouted orders. She finally made it to the building the building that had been built around the Crystal Pillar.

Just before she entered the building, she saw someone standing off in the distance. They looked like a PSICOM Reaver, but instead of the spear the Reaver normally carries, the figure carried an imposing large two handed sword. It was colored the darkest of black.

Next to the armored figure was a woman wearing the Guardian Corps Female uniform. She had long silver hair that reminded Lightning of Hope's hair color. Next to her side was the sheath of a long sword.

A shiver runs down Lightning's spine as every instinct in her told her that they were dangerous. Yet she felt a twinge of familiarity. She watched as they walked away, and her body started to relax. She entered the building.

She made several turns down the twisting hallways, before finally arriving at a steel door. Lightning quickly cast a ruin spell, causing the door to be blasted back. She stepped through to a scene that made her enraged.

Several men and women in lap coats stood around the base of the Crystal Pillar. A large drill just moments away from breaking through the Crystal. Lightning didn't even have to think about what she did.

With a quick flick of her wrist, flames shot out engulfing the men and women who screamed in pain and agony. Lightning watched her face blank, staring at them. She listened emotionlessly to their screams of help and mercy. Finally they stopped moving.

Lightning scrunched her nose up. The smell of burnt flesh and hair wafting over her. She gagged slightly, but then shook it off. Turning her head, she stared at her friends still in the Crystal Stasis.

She sighed. It was too much to hope that 10000 AF would have been when they woke from their eternal slumber. "How long are you going to make me wait?" Lightning questioned. She sighed, about to turn, when there was a flash of bright light.

She quickly looked, eyes widen in surprise, finding herself staring at green eyes.

"So did you miss me sunshine?" A cocky smirk goes across their features.

"Fang." Lightning whispered.


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay so here is the new chapter that I know you guys have been waiting for. I'm actually amazed about how many follows and favs you guys gave me, but I will admit I wouldn't mind getting some more reviews, but I'll take what I can get. So I'm sure you guys are wondering if Caius will be an antagonist or not. More than likely he will, but he's going to be manipulating Lightning. I'm not really sure how I want this story to turn out. I know I said Fang x Lightning, but man am I tempted to turn this into Fang x Lightning x Vanille because there isn't much of that in the Final Fantasy XIII fandom. What I might end up doing is create a spin off with that in it. Or I might just change this to a Fang x Lightning x Vanille, I'm not really sure._

 _Oh yeah, so Final Fantasy XIII has the whole reincarnation thing going, so I'm bringing back the characters, but they have different names, and some have different appearances._

 _So is it a lower case l or an upper case L when you write L'cie_

 _ **Line Break**_

Lighting could only stare at Fang with that smirk on her tan skin. Green eyes shone in amusement while Lightning's mouth hung open. "What's a matter Light; cat got your tongue?" Fang asked her. Her voice was laced with amusement.

Lightning was about to open her mouth to say something when suddenly a pain shot through her chest. She gasped, bringing her hand up to clutch where her l'Cie mark was. The Cie'th crystals dug deeper into her skin. She could feel blood trickle from around the wound. Sweat dripped down from her face to the ground.

Behind her, the sound of rushing feet could be heard. The door was busted open and a swarm of Guardian Corps Gunners rushed in, flanked by PSICOM Rangers and Dragoons. They raised their guns, red dots lighting up Lightning, Fang, and Vanille.

Lightning cursed silently under her breath, she watched with piercing eyes as the soldiers seemed to be waiting. They were all tense, no doubt hearing the legends that surrounded the Eternal Empress. Suddenly one of the PSICOM Dragoons turned their head away. They nodded, before turning back to the three.

"Fire!" They commanded. Suddenly the other soldiers pressed the trigger, and a millisecond later, their guns came to life.

"Damn!" Lightning cursed under her breath. Ignoring the pain that shot through her, she cast another spell. The bullets flew at them, but only a foot away, a large hexagonal barrier appeared. It was blue in color. Lightning winced, as the bullets slammed against the barrier.

She couldn't lose her concentrating for even a second, so she wasn't paying attention to what Fang and Vanille were doing. She could only concentrate on keeping the spell up, ignoring the pain that shot through her.

Fang watched all of this, a mix of emotions swirling within her. She quickly turned to Vanille who was watching horrified. "Vanille!" Fang shouted over the roar of gunfire, causing the smaller woman to snap out of her trance. She looked over at Fang turning her head from the scene that was in front of her. "I need you to cast a spell, I don't care what, but help her out!" Her voice barley carried over the thunderous sound of the gunfire.

Vanille nodded, closing her eyes trying to concentrate on a spell that would take down a large group of soldiers. Finally deciding on one she opened her eyes, before shooting her hands out in front of her.

Suddenly, without any warning, lightning bolts began raining down on the group of soldiers. This was followed by thunder that shook the entire building. The soldiers screamed as the lightning surged through their body, charring their internal organs. That was the thing about lightning that was caused from magic. It specifically targeted the internal organs, to make sure the enemy was killed.

Soon the spell was done, and Vanille huffed quietly; feeling exhausted after having used magic for the first time in 10,000 years. Fang looked at her in concern. "You okay Vanille?" She questioned.

"Fine Fang, just exhausted." Vanille assured her.

"I'd imagine, that was a powerful spell. Took out the whole group." She stated looking at the bodies that lay strewn across the floor. Vanille looked with her, feeling a pang of remorse. Yet, she knew she shouldn't feel that bad. They would have killed them if she hadn't acted.

"Oi Light, you okay?" Fang questioned. Her eyes rested on the pink haired woman as she slowly got up. She could hear Lightning breathing as if she was in pain. Lightning tried to nod, but the Cie'th crystals had dug even deeper, before they began traveling slowly across her skin. Her eyes widened as the searing pain hit her. Before her eyes rolled up and her eyelids shut and her body collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey Light!"  
"Lightning!" Fang and Vanille shouted, rushing over to the unconscious soldier. Fang quickly turned Lightning over onto her back, before her eyes narrowed. She heard Vanille gasp. Blood seeped through Lightning clothes, but Fang knew there should be no wound. That barrier was strong enough to hold out against the former group of soldiers for hours.

"Vanille, I need you to help me take her shirt off." Fang said in a controlled voice.

"Right." Vanille nodded, walking over to Lightning. Fang helped lift her up, while Vanille began to slowly remove the shirt, not wanting to agitate whatever wound was causing the blood. When finally she removed the shirt, they both gasped.

"What the?!" Fang shouted in surprise. Lightning's chest was a mess blood trickling down between her breasts. That wasn't what caused them to gasp however. No, it was the fact that Lightning's l'Cie brand was outlined by jagged Cie'th crystals. They glowed a haunting blue, blood coating them.

Fang and Vanille could only watch in horror as the crystals slowly crawled across Lightning's skin. They pulsed as if they were a heart, before stopping just near her collar bone. Then they began to revert, going back to their original postion.

Fang and Vanille watched both facisnited and horrified, unable to look away as if they were watching a car crash. "What is this Fang?" Vanille questioned. Her voice was barely above a whisper, as if she was afraid of waking the unconscious woman whose head was now resting on Fang's lap.

"I don't know Vanille." The huntress stated. She was about to say more when she heard the sound of footsteps. Fang looked up to find what seemed to be a PSICOM Reaver, who wielded a two handed sword that was darker then black. Next to that Reaver was a woman who had long silver hair the color of Hopes, and wore a female Guardian Corps uniform. Her eyes though were a dark red.

Both Fang and Vanille tensed as the armored figure loomed closer. Finally he stopped just a few feet away. "Hand the Nephilim over." He commanded his voice sounded so familiar but was distorted. At first Fang was confused before he pointed towards Lightning.

"Sorry big guy, but Light is staying with us." She stated her tone cocky. She motioned for Vanille who walked over to her, and handed Lightning over. Fang got up, grabbing her lance from the crystal pillar.

"You are powerless to stop me Ragnarok." He stated. Fang tensed at hearing that name, and watched as the armored figure began to get ready to lunge at her. However he was stopped by the woman.

"Frost." She stated simply to the armored figure now known as Frost. Frost relaxed and turned his head to look at the woman.

"Fine, deal with this Elpis." He commanded.

"Affirmative." Fang barely had time to react when the woman known as Elpis launched herself forward, her long sword colliding with Fang's lance. Fang gave her smirk.

"You're pretty good." Fang commented, dodging the sword as it was thrust forward. Suddenly she brought her lance quickly forward, causing Elpis to jump back. At first it seemed that nothing happened, before she felt blood trickle down her cheek. "But I'm better." Fang cockily stated.

Elpis stood there, her hair casting a shadow across her face. She looked up, before staring at her. She barred her teeth like a wild animal, and Fang was taking aback by the rage that shone in those red eyes. "Rage!" Elpis said.

A large magical circle opened up in front of her, before the familiar form of Alexander appear. A vicious smile goes across her face. "Destroy." Fang's eyes widened, blocking a punch from Alexander but being launched backwards from the force of it. Her back collides with the wall, causing her to lose all the air she had.

Fang ignored the pain that shot through her body before she brought her hand to her brand. It glowed softly, and she pulled out a crystal. She quickly throw it in the air before breaking it with her lance. In plume of black smoke, Bahamut stood before her. He gave a deafening roar, shaking the building around them. He quickly grabbed Fang, then Vanille and the unconscious form of Lightning before shooting up at the ceiling breaking through it.

Fang gave a sigh of relief finally away from any present danger. At least she hoped they were. Just as she thought that a loud explosion hit from overhead. Bahamut barely had anytime to maneuver away from the explosion, nearly dropping Lightning. Several more explosions rang out, causing Bahamut to have to maneuver. They rushed away from the city, making it to the border, before a stray shell hit Bahamut, causing it to roar and go toppling down towards the ground.

Fang quickly grabbed both Lightning and Vanille tucking them close to her while they prepared for the impact that was to come with the ground.

As soon as Bahamut hit the ground, everything went dark.

Fang awoke to find herself in a large crater that was made by Bahamut. She groaned her head pounding as she started to get up. Looking around, she found she was in the middle of a forest, trees were crushed by Bahamut's crash landing. Fang sighed, looking at the unconscious forms of Lightning and Vanille. It wouldn't do for the two to get sick, and it was almost night. They wouldn't survive without any camp light.

Fang began the task of gathering up the splinters of wood to make a campfire. By the time she actually had one going, Vanille had gained consciousness.

"Glad you're awake." Fang said staring into the campfire. Vanille groaned as she had a pounding headache that felt more like a hangover.

"Ugh, you're a terrible piolet you known that Fang?" Vanille told her. Fang chuckled, rolling her eyes at Vanille.

"Can't blame me this time, Bahamut isn't a ship, and of course I'm not Sazh." Fang stated. At the mention of the forty year old father, questions came up in their mind. Most importantly, where were the others. And what had happened to the world while they were in crystal stasis. Fang knew some stuff, but it all felt like a fleeting dream to her. The same could be said for Vanille. The only way that they would know what had happened was to ask Lightning, but she was currently unavailable.

"Vanille, can you use magic on Lightning, I'm going to go hunting." Fang told her. Vanille nodded, watching as Fang went into the woods. She turned to look at Lightning, a frown marring her face. She remembered having caught Lightning asleep before, and she always had a peaceful look on her sleeping face. Now though there was no peaceful look only a pain.

"What happened to you Lightning?" Vanille questioned. She sighed, going about the task of using her magic to heal Lightning.

When Fang returned Lightning was already awake. She was staring into the fire, her eyes lonely. "How are you doing sunshine?" Fang questioned. Lightning didn't say anything at first. Finally she sighed not looking at Fang or Vanille as she responded.

"I'm fine." She stated. Fang rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are, it's not like your chest was bleeding." She stated. Lightning looked up at her, eyes narrowing at Fang.

"By the way Lightning, what happened to the others?" Fang asked. She watched asLightning eyes seem to become dead. She didn't answer for a good twenty minutes, the silence unnerving.

"They're dead." She told them.


	4. Update: Poll

**_Sorry this isn't an update. I'm working on the chapter, but this is something serious. I want you guys to vote on something. By that I mean, specifically the pairing. Right now it is obvious that I will keep Fang and Lightning together, but I'm wondering if I should add Vanille to the mix._**

 ** _I'm not sure, and this will affect how my writing become. I trying to keep the story relationships sort of canon._**

 ** _If you just want it Fang x Lightning then I will keep it like that, and Vanille will go with Elpis later down the line._**

 ** _If you want it Fang x Lightning x Vanille then that is fine too. It won't influence much of the plot that I have planned out, but it will influence what will happen with the romance._**

 ** _Either way I'm going to create two versions of this. One with Fang x Lightning and another with Fang x Lightning x Vanille._**

 ** _You can vote through Reviews or by PMing me. It is entirely up to you._**

 ** _So vote and tell me what you guys decided._**

 ** _Again I'm sorry this isn't an update. I am working as fast as I can on the chapter though. It so slow because I have some stories I've been working on and I'm trying not to get writers block with this story._**


End file.
